Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert his best efforts in the preparation of polymer derivatives that are non-toxic, non-allergenic, stain resistant, and with sufficient flexibility and color adaptability to be used as a technically reliable clinically acceptable extraoral maxillofacial prosthesis(i.e., artificial skin) in the facial regions of humans of different races and colors. The goal of the material development is to prepare a material which shall be: Capable of bing easily, reliably and inexpensively fabricated to various human facial shapes and roms and to various human racial colors and tones; applicable for clinical use and potentially acceptable to clinicians active in the area of rehabilitation; and capable of withstanding the stress of environmental sunlight, temperature and humidity without deterioration to the material's flexibility and color for a minimum of 2 years.